


A House Call

by BisexualBookman



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k19 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt, M/M, Mafia AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: "It wasn`t supposed to happen like this. He wasn`t supposed to fall in love. He was supposed to find and seduce Kanda, gain knowledge about the inner workings of the Order that he could then pass along to his family; finally take down the spies that were hell-bent on destroying his family."





	A House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Rare Pair week - The Magician  
Prompts used: Trickery/Illusions

Kanda stared in disbelief at the tall man in front of him that was lounging in the arm chair as if he didn`t have a care in the world. Though with what he had just told Kanda, he was hard pressed to believe Tyki did. Kanda’s mouth tightened into a straight line and he glared murderously at Tyki.

The man stared back impassively, raising his cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply.

“What do you mean?” Kanda asked through gritted teeth. He could feel his blood pumping; anger making it flow through his veins, hot and fast. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red, the small involuntary action making him even more mad. Tyki shrugged noncommittally, blowing out the smoke in a large cloud. Kanda swatted angrily at it, no longer turning a blind eye to Tyki’s bad habit.

“I know everyone calls you thick, but you can’t be that oblivious, can you?” Tyki said, a cruel smirk twisting his lips.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Kanda said angrily, his words sounding more hurt than he cared to admit. Tyki heard it though, heard the hurt and betrayal lacing Kanda’s tone. Tyki’s smirk grew wider, mocking.

Kanda looked away, unable to look at the face he once thought was so handsome. Not anymore though. Not with that cruel smile and indifferent eyes, so unlike the soft gaze, and gentle smile he was used to.

They stood in silence for a few moments, the only sound in the room was Kanda’s angry breathing, and Tyki`s quiet, smoke filled exhalations.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda finally raised his eyes to the icy, gold eyes staring back at him. Ones that used to hold such warmth.

“You used me all this time, all these years and for what?” Kanda hissed. “So you could turn around and tell your family everything! Everything that I was supposed to keep secret, everything that the Order told me not to tell. You looked me in the eyes and lied to me every time. Told me that you would never tell anyone.”

Kanda knew he was shouting, his voice raising, the tendons in his neck popping from his anger. He stared at the man seated in front of him, so calm compared to his fury. He clenched his teeth so hard he was afraid they would break.

The man that he had told the names of targets too, the names of the other spies. Information that he should’ve never told a soul, not even on his death bed. The man that took all that information to his family; his lying, murderous, mafia infested family. 

“I can’t believe I trusted you.”

Kanda spat the words like acid, Tyki’s small flinch at the harsh words going unnoticed by the angry male. Stubbing out his cigarette, Tyki inhaled deeply, leaning forward slightly.

“You’re right. I lied to you. I whispered sweet nothings in your ear with the hopes that you would tell me everything. And I was right. You told me everything as easily as a man in a church confessing his sins.” Tyki snorted, leaning back. “I can’t believe you fell for it too.”

A snicker escaped Tyki at the admission, watching with amusement as Kanda’s hands curled into fists, his face flushed with anger, his chest heaving. Tyki stood from his chair, moving with all the grace of a panther, and just as beautiful and deadly.

He walked past Kanda, not even sparring the other man a glance as he headed to the door.

“And just think beautiful,” Tyki could see Kanda wince out of the corner of his eye at the pet name, “Because of you, all your friends are dead.”

A feral grin stretched Tyki’s lips, his hand reaching for the door handle.

“Was everything you told me a lie?” Kanda whispered, remembering one night, so long ago when he was in the throes of passion with the other man, hearing those three little words whispered in his ear, breathed against his skin with a hot breath.

Tyki’s hand stopped where it was, hovering over the door handle. Seconds passed before an inelegant snort sounded from him.

“Are you talking about when I told you I loved you? Of course that was a lie too, how else was I supposed to get you to trust me?”

With those words Tyki opened the door, gracefully stepping out and closing it behind him. He walked down the hall, pressing the button for the elevator. It arrived with a ding, the noise loud in the silent hallway. Getting in and pressing the button to get to the lobby, he watched the doors close with a sense of finality. Once he felt the elevator start to move, Tyki let out a shaky breath.

He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

His shoulders fell, his insensitive expression melting into one brimming with hurt. He dropped his head into his hands, which he realized now were shaking. From what he didn`t know. It could be from the anger coursing through his veins; anger that was directed at himself over how easily he had done that. How easily he had broken Kanda`s heart.

Or, it could be hurt, the overwhelming emotion that caused a pain in his chest and made it hard to breath. Hurt because he had broken the heart of the only person he had ever loved.

Wetness on his hands drew his attention, the ache in his chest growing when he realized that it was from tears falling. He could feel a sob crawling up his throat, but forced it down. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to concentrate on being able to breath, ignoring his blurry vision. A bitter laugh left Tyki. What a pathetic sight he probably made.

He slid down the elevator wall, curling in on himself.

Love.

It wasn`t supposed to happen like this. He wasn`t supposed to fall in love. He was supposed to find and seduce Kanda, gain knowledge about the inner workings of the Order that he could then pass along to his family; finally take down the spies that were hell-bent on destroying his family.

Instead he fell in love with a pretty face, and a sharp tongue. Sass that kept him on his toes, and a kind heart underneath the harsh glare and unforgiving words. One that was just a little hesitant to trust, to love after all the hardships it had gone through.

Tyki tried to swallow, the action hard with the lump in his throat. After Kanda finally trusted someone, look at what Tyki did. Threw it back in his face with a laugh.

Feeling the elevator slow, Tyki quickly composed himself. Wiping the tears from his face, he cleared his throat. Watching the doors open, he smiled politely at the people waiting to get on, skirting around them as they hurried past him.

His steps were slow as he moved to exit the lobby of the apartment building.

It was time to report in to his family.


End file.
